tekkenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Anna Williams
Anna Williams '(アンナ・ウィリアムズ, ''An'na Wiriamuzu) jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w serii Tekken. Zadebiutowała w pierwszej części gry oraz wystąpiła w każdej następnej, z wyjątkiem Tekkena 4. Jest wykwalifikowaną wojowniczką, zawsze występującą w swojej czerwonej jedwabnej sukni/jej niebieskiej wersji. Od wielu lat, pomiędzy Anną a jej starszą siostrą, Niną Williams, trwa zacięta rywalizacja. Najprawdopodobniej rozpoczęła się ona po śmierci ich ojca, Richarda Williams. W przeciwieństwie do Niny, Anna jest bardziej kokieteryjna oraz mniej poważna. Tekken 1 Anna jest młodszą siostrą Niny Williams. Techniki Aikido poznała dzięki swojej matce, kobiecej mistrzyni Aikido. I choć jej ojciec, Richard Williams, wtajemniczył Ninę w zabójcze techniki walki, zignorowana przez mniego Anna nigdy nie miała pokazji się ich nauczyć. Wygląda na to, że Anna wstąpiła do pierwszego turnieju, by odzyskać swoją siostrę, jednak wszystko skończyło się na walce w jej apartamencie. Zakończenie Anna nie posiada własnego zakończenia. Pojawia się jedynie w filmiku końcowym Niny, gdzie oskarża siostrę o kradzież jej buta. W porywie złości, Nina wymierza jej policzek, przez co Anna odchodzi, szlochając. Tekken 2 Tekken 3 Po drugim turnieju, Nina zgodnie z planem została uprowadzona przez siły Tekken Force należące do Kazuyi i umieszczona w kapsule. Początkowo Anna była zadowolona, gdyż jej siostra była bezbronna i mogła z nią zrobić, co chce. Jednoczesnie jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że przez te lata, gdy Nina będzie w stanie "zimnego snu", ona będzie się starzeć. Zwróciła się zatem do dr. Boskonovitch'a z prosbą o zamrożenie także jej. Dziewiętnascie lat później, Anna została wybudzona, czując obecnosć Ogre. Chcąc rozpocząć pojedynek ostateczny z Niną, odkryła, iż siostra...straciła pamięć. Teraz Anna zamiast chęci zemsty odczuwa potrzebę pomocy Ninie w odkrywaniu przeszłosci. Tekken 5 Gdy Nina w tajemniczych okolicznosciach zaginęła, Anna wróciła do normalnego życia. Przytłoczona nudną codziennoscią, pewnego poranka dostała wiadomosć...od Niny. Siostra chciała spotkać się z nią w ciemnym zaułku miasta. Anna wprawdzie przybyła w dane miejsce, ale skończyło się do całodziennym pojedynkiem sióstr. Ostatecznie żadna nie wygrała. Postanowiły się ostatecznie zrewanżować podczas V turnieju. '''Etap 4: Lee Chaolan : Anna spotyka Lee Chaolan na arenie Moonlit Winderless. Anna mówi, że to zaszczyt spotkać się z nim, ale Lee podkreśla, że zaszczytem jest naprawdę jego. Anna mówi, że wyobrażając sobie wtedy jego twarz wijąc się z bólu daje jej dreszcze. Jeśli gracz przegra, Lee Chaolan będzie stać koło Anny, prosząc, gdzie jej postawa upadła. Jeśli gracz wygra, Anna będzie siedziała na plecach Lee, uderzając go po pośladkach kilka razy i mówi mu, aby "piszczeć jak mała świnka jest." Etap 7: Nina Williams : Anna i Nina spotykają się na arenie pt Secret Garden . Nina powiedziała, że to jest ostatni raz, ona zobaczy Anne. Po wygranej walce, Nina mówi Annie żeby zakończyć ją, ale Anna odmawia, mówiąc, że nie było w ogóle realizowane przez to. Nina potem krzyczy: "Ty dziwko!" Anna cieszy furię Niny, stwierdzając: "To spojrzenie jest bezcenne." Końcowy etap: Jinpachi Mishima : Anna idzie po arenie. Jinpachi (w ludzkiej postaci) idzie za nią i mówi: "Jestem pod wrażeniem, że już tak daleko udało ci się zajść. Jestem Jinpachi Mishima Mój cel ..... Moim celem jest zniszczenie wszelkiego istnienia! " Wkrótce po Jinpachi zaczyna mówić, Anna odwraca się i zauważa go. Po jego zakończeniu mówienia, Jinpachi przekształca się jego "Diabła" formie. Tekken 6 Walka sióstr Williams zakończyła się porażką ze strony Anny. Dziewczyna chciała zemscić się na Ninie, ta jednak przepadła bez śladu. Ostatnie plotki mówią o jej pracy na stanowisku ochroniarza nowego lidera Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin'a Kazamy. Anna przyłącza się do G Corporation, w którym zarządza Kazuya Mishima. Przystępuje do turnieju, by chronić go oraz - zemscić się na Ninie. Inne występy Tekken: The Motion Picture Tekken Tag Tournament Anna jest grywalną postacią w Tekken Tag Tournament. Specjalni partnerzy *Nina Williams Death by Degrees Tekken (2010) Anna pojawia się w filmie aktorskim Tekken wraz ze swoją siostrą, Niną, jako zabójczyni wynajęta przez Kazuyę. Jej rolę odgrywa Marian Zapico. Obydwie siostry są także kochankami Kazuyi, a ich głównym zadaniem jest wyeliminowanie Jina. Podążają za nim i Christie do jego pokoju. Kiedy Christie wychodzi, szybko włamują się do środka i pokonują nią. Nim jednak zabijają Jina, Christie wraca i zmusza je do ucieczki. Później, Anna przebywa u boku siostry przed jej turniejową walką z Christie. Tekken: Blood Vengeance Anna pojawia się w filmie jako jedna z głównych postaci. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Zakończenie Specjalni partnerzy *Kazuya Mishima / Devil *Nina Williams Relacje *Nina Williams - Jej siostra i jednocześnie rywalka. Została przez nią pokonana w Tekkenie 5. *Richard Williams - Jej ojciec. *Mrs. Williams - Jej matka. *Steve Fox - Jej siostrzeniec. *Doctor Bosconovitch - Zgłosiła się do niego jako obiekt doświadczalny. *Kazuya Mishima - Jest jego osobistym ochroniarzem w Tekkenie 2 i Tekkenie 5. *Lee Chaolan - Była jego kochanką w Tekken: The Motion Picture (niekanoniczne). *Ling Xiaoyu - Jej szpieg w Tekken: Blood Vengeance ''(niekanoniczne). *Alisa Bosconovitch - Jej wróg w ''Tekkenie 6. *Lars Alexandersson - Jej wróg w Tekkenie 6. *Eddy Gordo - Jej wróg w Tekkenie 6. *Shin Kamiya - Zatrudniła Ling Xiaoyou w celu wyśledzenia go w Tekken: Blood Vengeance (niekanoniczne). *Jin Kazama - Jej wróg w Tekkenie 6 oraz Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *Mokujin - Jej rywal w Tekken Card Challenge (niekanoniczne). *Yoshimitsu - Jeden z jej bossów w Tekken 3 (tryb Sił Specjalnych). *Alex - Anna została przez niego zabita w Tekken: The Motion Picture (niekanoniczne). Styl walki Ciekawostki Ogólne: *Anna pojawiła się we wszystkich częściach z wyjątkiem Tekkena 4 (z nieznanym nam do tej pory przyczyn). Wraz z Kazuyą, Lee i Lei'em, Anna jest jedną z postaci, które pojawiły się we wszystkich grach za wyjątkiem jednej. *Anna nie jest świadoma tego, że Steve Fox jest jej siostrzeńcem. *W trzech pierwszych częściach, cios Anny "Chaos Judgement" wymagał podniesienia prawej nogi, podczas gdy w następnych grach podnosi ona lewą, z nieznanych przyczyn. *Do Tekkena 3, Anna miała kruczoczarne włosy. Prawdopodobnie z tego też powodu została tak przedstawiona w Tekken: The Motion Picture. *Anna najprawdopodobniej jest lewolęczna, co widzimy w Tekken Bowl. *Najprawdopodobniej główną bronią Anny jest bazooka, którą używa kolejno w Tekken: The Motion Picture, openingu do Tekken 5 oraz zakończeniu w TTT2. W Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion możemy dodać ten przedmiot do jej stroju. *Anna jest jedynym człowiekiem w całej grze, który używa ciosów biodrami podczas walk. *I-No z serii Guilty Gear posiada podobną osobowość oraz wygląd do Anny. Także obydwóm postaciom głosu użyczyła Tara Platt. *Anna jest w pewien sposób podobna do Jacky'ego Bryanta z serii Virtua Fighter. **Ich głównym kolorem w strojach jest czerwień. **Obydwoje toczą zacięty spór z rodzeństwem (Anna i Nina, Jacky z Sarah Bryant). **Posiadają podobne ataki. **Często atakują kopnięciami. **Obydwoje są mniej poważni od rodzeństwa. 'Tekken 5:' *Możemy zmodyfikować fryzurę Anny tak, by przypominała Ivy z Soul Calibur. *Jeżeli Anna użyje ciosu Twisted Mind na Bryanie Fury, wywoła jego szaleńczy śmiech. *Tekst Anny wygłaszany po zwyciężeniu walki, "Nie mam czasu na zabawę z tobą", jest taki sam jak Heleny z Dead or Alive 5. Tekken 6: *W zakończeniu Niny, Anna nosi na sobie biały futrzany płaszcz oraz czerwoną suknię podobną do alternatywnego stroju. W swoim zakończeniu jednak gra z siostrą w bilarda bez płaszcza. Tekken Tag Tournament 2: *Anna posiada z Niną specjalną pozę. Przystawia się do Niny tylko po to, by zostać kopniętą w plecy. *Tara Platt użycza Annie głosu w dialogach, natomiast Lenne Hardt - w pomrukach. *Elle Navarro gra Annę w trailerze "Girl Power". *Pojawia się w zakończeniu Niny, gdzie atakuje siostrę z helikoptera. Inne: *Jej rywalem w Tekken Tag Challenge jest Gun Jack. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Tekken 1 Kategoria:tekken 2 Kategoria:Tekken 6